


Snap's Feelings Extravaganza

by orphan_account



Category: ChalkZone
Genre: vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lately, Snap noticed he had been feeling.. a bit more down than usual. He hopes his friends, Rudy and Penny can help him with this conundrum.





	Snap's Feelings Extravaganza

Snap has been sad lately. There was no particular reason why, at least, not one he could place a finger onto. He just knows that whenever Rudy leaves to go be with Penny or his family, he gets this sinking feeling in his gut. A feeling that he isn't special to Rudy. Or, anyone really. Snap doesn't like these feelings, and he pushes them down as far as they can go. 

He really hopes that Rudy and Penny visiting will make him feel better, but it doesn't. He sees them being happy without him. He sees what their lives could be like if he didn't exist. The sinking feeling comes back, but this time with a horrible gut wrenching twist. Snap feels like he could throw up. He tears his gaze away from the two, and walks to the edge of a cliff they were having a picnic at. He sits himself down, staring at the sky of ChalkZone. 

Rudy and Penny don't notice his absence. This fuels the feeling in his gut even more. He blinks away tears that are quickly forming. He can still hear Rudy and Penny having fun. Did they even really need him? Or was he just here as more of a convenience than anything? He knew his way around ChalkZone pretty well. He was useful the first couple of visits, but now.. they didn't even need him to get around. They knew this place as well as the back of their hand. 

Snap knows he isn't useful. He gets himself into situations where Rudy needs to save him all the time. He's sure his grating voice, always yelling, "Rudy! Ya gotta draw sumtin'!" gets annoying after a while. It sure got annoying to him. He silently wonders why Rudy even put up with him in the first place. He was annoying, and constantly had emotions that even Rudy, his best friend, didn't know how to deal with. 

He remembers a time when he got upset over something Rudy had said. It was dumb, really. He shouldn't of reacted the way he did. But.. Rudy had made him feel special. He told him that he was the only one to see this drawing. But then Snap saw him showing it to many other 'Zoners, and the feeling in his gut happened for the very first time. 

He looks back at Rudy and Penny. He sees how happy they are. He sees them smiling and laughing, creating things without him. A distant voice in his head tells him to just leave and never look back. 

And so he does.


End file.
